


Trapped

by RangerDew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BASED OFF PENGYCHAN's FLAT DREAMS FIC, Gen, IT'S HELLA AWESOME CHECK IT OUT, also hey Triangle Pain™, au where ford n stan don't sail happily into the sunset, bitch my title is fucking Basic and has no deeper meaning, okay just let me get this out of the way bill and dipper are FRIENDS, rated teen n up for swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerDew/pseuds/RangerDew
Summary: One year after Weirdmageddon, Dipper thinks that everything in Gravity Falls is finally  back to normal. However, his uncle Ford has been going back into his secret lab every night, and he seems to be hiding something. Dipper is going to get to the bottom of it.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> bitch i wrote this like a month ago or some shit im just posting it now

Dipper was in a forest. It was the same forest that was next to the Mystery Shack, but for some reason it seemed a lot... darker. Dipper started walking. Nothing told him to walk, it just felt... natural. Like impulse. The more he walked, the more the forest seemed to close in on him. He kept walking.

Eventually, he reached a clearing. He looked around him. There was a layer of trees surrounding the clearing, but beyond that, it looked like it was just black. Like the void or something. 

Dipper suddenly felt extremely claustrophobic. Like he had to get out of the clearing. He began running towards the jet black space, and the clearing kept getting smaller and smaller until Dipper was just standing on a small block of grass in the middle of nowhere. He couldn't move.

Dipper woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He looked over at the clock sitting on his nightstand. 9:23 am. He had somehow slept for 23 minutes after his alarm clock went off. Huh. Weird.

Dipper stretched and turned on his side in an attempt to fall back asleep. He was just getting settled when he felt something jump onto his bed.

"WAKE UP, DUM DUM!" Dipper pulled his blanket over his head and made some sort of grumbly animal groan. 

He felt his sheets getting pulled off of him and the cold air hitting his body. Somebody began shaking him by the shoulders. "GET UP, I MADE A SPECIAL MABEL BREAKFAST!"

Dipper looked up through the harsh light and saw Mabel. He grumbled. "Yeah, yeah, okay. Five more minutes."

"TO HELL WITH FIVE MORE MINUTES! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUT UP RIGHT NOW, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SLEEP IN A BED WITHOUT GLITTER GETTING IN YOUR HAIR!"

Dipper made that grumbly animal noise shit again. "Okay okay, just leave me be and I'll get downstairs soon." 

Mabel smiled her dazzling Mabel smile and jumped off his bed. "Okay! If you're not down in five I'll sic Waddles on you!" And with that, she left the room.

Dipper sat up in his bed, and that tired, dizzy feeling rushed to him. After a couple seconds, he got off the bed. He lazily put on his shoes and began the long walk downstairs.

Considering Weirdmageddon happened just a year ago, Dipper was feeling rather... normal. He still longed to come back to Gravity Falls, but he did well in school and hung out with people.

When he got downstairs, he was surprised by the silence and lack of levity at the table. He decided not to push it and sat down.

Great Uncle Ford was the first to speak. He cleared his throat. "So. I know Weirdmageddon happened a year ago, and it should all be over. But I've been doing something for the last year, and I thought you should all know."

Dipper subconsciously leaned in. 

But before Ford could continue, they heard a loud explosion coming from the basement. Ford got up. "Nevermind. I'll be back for dinner." With that, he left the table.

"Wait! Great Uncle Ford!" Ford was already out of the room. Dipper sighed and looked down helplessly. "We finally nearly get a glimpse into his life, and he has to walk away."

Mable wrapped her brother in a loose hug. "C'mon, don't take it too hard. He'll probably tell us later."

Dipper hoped she was right.

⭐️

It had been a week into the summer and Dipper had still heard absolutely nothing from Ford. It was frustrating to say the least.

Until Dipper got a fantastic plan to break into the basement and see for himself.

It was easy, too. Dipper had been shaking with nervousness and excitement when he went to his great uncle Ford and asked, "Hey, Grunkle Ford, I wanted to try a little experiment, and you're the only person who would understand. Can you go out in town and get me one carton of expired orange juice, ten cinder blocks, a year-old banana peel, and Toby Determined's cardboard cutout of Shandra Jimenez?" 

Ford froze for a moment before breaking into a big grin. "Why, my boy is finally growing up! I can't possibly imagine what kind of experiment you'd do with those ingredients, but I can get them for you! Would you like to come?"

Dipper shook his head elatedly. "No, thank you. I need to take some notes for how the experiment will act out."

Ford smiled. "I understand. I'll be back in a jiffy!"

"No no, take your time!" Dipper had chosen the items in the list for a reason. He had made them random and unpredictable, so that it would be a while until his uncle came back. It should buy him a couple hours, at least.

The minute Ford was out the door, Dipper hastily scribbled a note and left it on his sister's bed. 'Off monster hunting. Will be back in an hour or so.' Hopefully his sister didn't go looking for him.

Dipper made his way to the vending machine. The store was already closed, but he scanned his surroundings to make sure nobody was watching as he typed in the code.

The door clicked and opened. Dipper cautiously stepped through the doorway as quietly as he could and slowly closed the door. He took a deep breath and tried to tone down the smile on his face. He was so giddy he could giggle, but he thought that might not be a good idea at the moment. He couldn't believe that had actually worked!

He walked down the stairs and cringed every time his foot made too much noise. He walked down the hallways of the lab until he reached the control panel of the long-gone portal. He looked past the control panel. 

In the place of the portal was a small, pitiful enclosure. It looked kind of like a tube, but with a 1-foot diameter and an electric field-thing instead of glass. Inside the enclosure was a pitiful, floating triangle. Not even a yellow one - the triangle was grayscale and a light grey color.

Dipper's heart skipped a beat. Bill? Was that even Bill, actually? Wasn't Bill yellow? And if it was Bill, why did Ford have him? And why was he so... dormant? Did this have to do with the explosion last week?

He cautiously walked closer to the tube-enclosure. Sure enough, it looked enough like Bill Cipher, minus the top hat and bow tie. But... unconscious?

Dipper had seen enough. He was going to confront his uncle about this as soon as he got back. He turned around and began walking away from the enclosure before he heard a noise. It came from the direction of the tube.

He slowly turned around. It sounded the triangle was waking up. Dipper stood, frozen. Then he turned around and ran. 

⭐️

Dipper didn't stop until the control panel was out of sight. In fact, the only reason he stopped was because he saw something on his uncle's desk. A journal four.

Dipper glanced around and quickly snatched the journal. He then continued getting the hell out of the basement.

When he got out from behind the vending machine, it looked dark outside. He wondered if Ford had actually gotten all the things he had asked for. He actually hoped not - he had no idea what he'd do with a cardboard cutout of Shandra Jimenez.

He was just entering the living room when Ford suddenly jumped out from the stairway. "Oh! Dipper! I was looking for you. Your sister said you'd gone on a monster hunt. Anyway, I somehow got everything you asked for! He held up a rather disgusting banana peel and shook it playfully. Dipper grimaced.

"Thanks, Uncle Ford. Can you place them in my closet for the time being?" This was it. Now Dipper was going to confront him.

"Sure thing!" Grunkle Ford still looked at cheerful as ever. Before he could leave, Dipper decided he would drop the bomb.

"So..." Dipper's words suddenly evaporated from his brain. Why did he think this was a good idea?

His uncle looked at him expectantly. "Yeeees?"

Dipper gulped, and continued the best he could. "About that explosion..."

"Oh! That was just a slight malfunction in a machine I've been building lately. Nothing to worry about." Dipper hadn't seen any new machines down there, besides the tube. He decided to leave it, though. He didn't want his uncle getting suspicious.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know." Dipper then began hastily walking up the stairs. Maybe he should go back and ask Ford another time? But he didn't want Ford to lose his trust in him if he knew Dipper had gone snooping around. Then Dipper remembered something. Journal Four. He went into his room and locked it.

There was a note on his bed. 'Hanging out with Candy and Grenda! Be back at 11. Love, Mable.' Dipper smiled. His sister was having fun AND he had the room all to himself. Today was working to his favor.

He realized that Ford would notice the missing journal, but he decided not to think too deep into it. He would worry about that later. At that, he began reading.

**Author's Note:**

> commetn or som shit i need feedback lmao,, what do i write next the fuck


End file.
